Colours and Promises
by The TV Light
Summary: Matthew's face radiated joy; Lovino's mind was filled with every promise they had ever whispered to each other, and all the promises they were about to make. Romanada/RomanoxCanada, Human AU, Valentine's Fluff.


**A/N: So, Valentine's Day is coming up. I thought that it would be nice if I wrote some complete teeth-rotting fluff for all my fellow Romanada shippers. Well, here it is. I was suddenly inspired while listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I hope you don't think the _event _is going too far. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Delicate rays of sunlight streaked in from the many large windows, bathing the high-ceilinged room in warmth. An exquisite crystal chandelier hung in the centre, reflecting and refracting some of the light, casting patches of fair colour onto the clean white walls. The atmosphere of the building was elegant and calm – exactly the opposite of how Lovino Vargas was feeling.<p>

The Italian man resisted the urge to adjust his tie and breathed in deeply, he stood at the head of the room holding a breath in for many seconds before releasing it ever so slowly.

For a moment, his senses were overpowered by the scent of the many beautiful flowers around him; white roses, red roses, baby's breath and daisies were some that he recognised. He didn't see them, though. How could he? Not when his amber eyes were locked with the violet ones before him. What stunning and unique eyes; but they were only a small part of what made their owner so special.

Lovino allowed his gaze to wander and take in more of the man in front of him.

Matthew had the most gorgeous hair – soft golden strands that started straight and ended in flowing waves, they framed his heart-shaped face perfectly. The forward locks which were usually clipped back during long hours of work fell loose on his cheeks today, as if trying to hide the faint blush that dusted them. Lovino suppressed laughter when he saw the rogue curl that protruded from the blonde fringe had failed to be tamed even on this, the most important of days. He didn't mind, though, as his own wild strand of hair stood up on his head, despite the many attempts to flatten it. Their shared 'curl problem' had been a source of great amusement to the pair since their first meeting.

He took a moment to flick his eyes down to Matthew's body, admiring the white suit he was wearing and how his milky skin stood out against it, refusing to be washed out by the light colour; but only for a second, as he felt his gaze drawn back to the Canadian's face like a magnet.

Matthew's face radiated happiness; it made Lovino's heart swell and he wondered if the other people in the room could see it. The smile on the blonde's face was small, the corners of his pink lips barely tugged upwards. Lovino was suddenly captivated by those lips, his mind working of its own accord to fill him with memories of every playful nip, every loving caress, and every passionate kiss he had received from them.

His ears were filled with words of love and adoration, tinted with a Canadian accent. Every single promise that been whispered against his neck during a heated moment, or made while nose to nose in gentle snowfall, or even excitedly giggled about when they shared a bath, appeared at the front of his mind. And then he realised the promises he was about to make to Matthew today, before their friends and family, and before God, if he was willing to listen. Lovino hoped that Antonio was right about his willingness to still be there for him.

He felt heat rise in his face and his heart beat fast. _What if I'm not ready for this?_ What was he afraid of? Was it commitment, pain, others' perception of him, the future? A cold sensation trickled down his spine and extinguished the warmth in his body. Doubt filled his mind, and he temporarily forgot all the happy memories that had just ran through it.

It was so wrong – how could he do this? It was a crime against nature, against God's design. He would disgrace his family… and probably break this poor man's heart. _This poor man_.

He looked up, forcing his teary hazel eyes to meet with Matthew's. Lovino thought he'd die of the cliché if the look in the other man's eyes had left him with a single breath in his body. _How could he not do this? _Scientists had been going against nature for years, creating medicines to extend peoples lives, and they were good people. Couldn't that be considered against God's design for us? His family, oh his dopey family – they loved Matthew almost as much as he did, and had supported his decision from the start.

But none of those logical explanations had anything to do with melting the doubt in Lovino's heart. He was just so – _so in love _with this man. This gentle, funny, warm, tender, kind, adorable, silly, amazing, parculiar, special, absolutely beautiful man – Matthew Williams. And he wanted nothing more in life than to spend forever with him.

He wanted to keep every single promise they had made to each other, to fulfil Matthew's dreams and wishes. It didn't matter what he wanted, Lovino was going to work hard and together they would get it; a spacious house in the mountains (with a kitchen that would make a five star chef jealous), two cars – one expensive, dazzling and sporty – the other efficient and safe, perfect for the family Matthew desired. Correction, the family they both desired.

The small smile remained on Matthew's face, but his matchlessly breathtaking eyes showed nothing but complete love, trust and joy. Lovino smiled lovingly back at him, hoping he could convey all the emotions inside him through his eyes as well as his partner. So when his hand was guided to join with Matthew's he felt entirely safe and believed in every word he said.

"I, Lovino Vargas, take you, Matthew Williams, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

He finished and tightened his grip on the fair hand with his olive one. A bright smile fought its way onto Matthew's face and a sob was heard from behind them. Neither noticed, their worlds were each other for this precious moment. Matthew returned the gentle squeeze and started his vows.

"I, Matthew Williams, take you, Lovino Vargas," a sob-hiccup was inserted here, but still the couple were oblivious, "to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

Lovino beamed back at his love, his throat becoming tight with emotion.

"Now," the minister handed the Italian a gold band; he slipped it halfway onto Matthew's finger and took a calming breath. "Lovino, in placing this ring on Matthew's finger, repeat after me:"

Lovino repeated: "Matthew, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

The Canadian gave his ring in turn to Lovino, never managing to tame his wide grin into a subtle smile. The entire room could feel the happiness and love emitting from the small blonde.

When the couple turned to face their audience of loved ones they were greeted by a bubbling Feliciano with red cheeks and shining eyes, Romulus was by his side with a proud smile on his handsome features; Arthur wept heavily into Francis' shoulder while the Frenchman sent Lovino and Matthew a bright grin. Motion in the corner caught their eyes and they saw Alfred waving a handmade banner reading 'I heart Mattie' with 'and Lovi' in smaller writing. Lovino was going to hit him upside the head with Arthur later. Antonio and Gilbert were beside the American, it was obvious that they were sneakily trying to fish a bottle of Champaign, confetti and rice out of a bag under their chair to cover the newlyweds with as soon as possible.

That was all they could take in before the minister called out, "I would now like to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mr. Guglielmos," he turned to the men, "You may now kiss your groom."

Lovino and Matthew Guglielmos embraced each other, touching lips together and kissing with the contained emotions of the ceremony. It was sweet, far too chaste for their liking, but perfect for the end of the wedding.

They laced fingers and gave a little wave to their family and friends. Leaving down the aisle that Romulus and Francis had lead them up not long ago as engaged boys, and exiting the room together as married men.

They had a whole home, family and life to build together, and they couldn't wait to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Bad ending is bad? Too cheesy? Too far?**

**By the way, Guglielmos means Williams in Italian – I didn't know what to do about their surname, so I thought that would be a good idea, yes?**

**Please review and I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day.**


End file.
